Feet on the Ground
by Elegant Solution
Summary: Sam/Blonde!Ruby.  She remembered what it's like to be human, how the pain keeps your feet on the ground.  Contains sexual spanking and bloodplay. Two Chapters.


The pain is what she remembered most about being human. Yeah, demons can feel it and oh yes, it hurts like hell, but the result is a deep burning rage that creates evil and revenge. Pain is something different to a human. The pain kept her feet on the ground, a reminder that she was real, that she was human and could feel everything.

"You sure about this?" Sam asked. He was sitting on the bed with her slender form in front of his.

"Yes," Ruby answered.

Sam nodded once before his fingers slid to the buttons of her shirt. He undid each one painstakingly slow; it made Ruby want to scream. His large hands ran up her exposed sides until he reached the clasp of her simple black bra. The chill of the cool motel room air made her pink nipples hard. Sam couldn't resist running the pads of his thumb over each one. Her jeans are pulled down to her knees, revealing the purple satin panties she's wearing. The wet spot is hard to ignore. One hand slips between her smooth thighs, the tips of his fingers brushing against the spot before his whole palm cupped her covered sex.

"Ohh," Ruby moaned and fought the urge to grind against his hand.

Sam let out a soft chuckle. "Slut." His tone is clipped and dark.

He hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties and pulled them down to her knees to where her jeans were. Ruby finished undressing by kicked off the impeding garments. He took one of her hands and guided her across his knees. Her long blonde hair falls over her head and her toes barely scrape against the grimy carpet. The material of his jeans is rough against her smooth, naked skin. Her ass is round and firm, perfect for what he is about to do.

The anticipation made her stomach clench. The first slap landed across the center of her bottom. His hand is large enough to cover her entire backside. Ruby let out a little grunt. Sam rubbed the pink mark he had left before lifting his hand again. The next blow struck he left cheek. The next five fall in random spots, each one blossoming into a delicious, stinging pain.

"Harder, Sam," she begged while she arched into the blows.

The next blow has a lot more force behind it. She knew how strong he can be. She doesn't want him holding back on her account. She's taken a lot worse. The spanks fall rapidly and harder. She can picture what her usually creamy skin must look like. Hot and red with raised marks from his heavy hand.

"Stop squirming," Sam growled and gripped her waist to still her. She hadn't even realized she was doing it. She was too lost in needing to feel every single strike.

"Sorry," she said and stilled herself.

He rubbed the warm flesh of her nearly red ass before he scraped his short nails down the tender skin. Ruby made a mangled sound; some sort of moan mixed with a gasp of pain. It made her toes curls. He lifted his hand again, this time smacking her thighs.

"Ow," Ruby couldn't help but whimper. That area is much more sensitive to Sam's unrelenting slaps. He doesn't stop until the entire area is a uniform red and Ruby is squirming so hard in his lap, not even his grip can settle her down.

They both know that she'll soon be begging for him to touch her, to bring her off, but she's made it clear that he has to refuse. She needed to focus on the pain when she's in this headspace and the pleasure aspect will mess it all up.

"Sam," she begged while she parted her thighs somewhat to give him a peek of her slick, swollen and pink sex.

"No Ruby," Sam replied gruffly and had to fight to keep his hand from grasping the tempting area.

She whimpered which was something that Sam had fallen for in the past. It had earned him a split lip and her disappearing for a week. Ruby sniffed hard and slowly got up from his lap. He watched her walk over to the mirror by the bathroom in order to check out the damage. Her entire ass and the back of her thighs are red with mottled, raised marks from his fingers decorating certain areas. He saw the look at her face and can tell that she's satisfied with the results. Ruby took one of his shirts from the duffel bag because everything she has will rub her skin raw.

"Come here," Sam said and stuck on an arm to beckon her forward.

She straddled his lap, keeping pressure off her bottom while she slid her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist. Their lips touched together lightly before it deepened and tongues are crushing together. His fingers slipped through her golden hair.

"Tomorrow's my night, remember?" Sam asked as his hazel eyes locked onto her blue ones.

"I remember."

"Anything I want?"

"Anything you want, darling."


End file.
